Mirai Trunks' Sword
by jterra
Summary: This is my version of how Mirai Trunks gets his sword. If you've seen Movie 13, you know it's entirely inconsistent with the Mirai storyline. This is how I think it could have happened. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on Through His Eyes, but this story has been bugging me ever since I saw Movie 13 (the one where they supposedly explain where Trunks gets his sword). I was so bothered by the fact that it could not possibly work for Mirai Trunks that I had to come up with my own version for his timeline.

I don't think you have to see the movie to understand this story, but if you're completely lost, then let me know and I'll post a brief outline of it or tell you where you can find it.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own DBZ or its characters, but I do have a life-sized Trunks wall scroll. I'll stop writing before I give that up, so you better not turn me in! ^_^

**Chapter One**

  
"18, why are you still holding on to that stupid thing?" demanded the ebony locked boy.

"Because it's beautiful, 17", replied his blond companion, "and I think that a woman of my beauty deserves to have beautiful things." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "besides, don't you think what that old man said about this box is interesting?"

"Yeah, interesting." he scoffed, "That's exactly what I was going to say." He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he blasted a nearby car into the side of a building. She was paying more attention to that trinket, than she was to making sure they had rid this city of all the pests. "You know, 18, I really can't believe that you can find anything more interesting than destroying these pitiful humans. I don't see why you waste your time on petty things."

"Because, 18, unlike you, I know how to enjoy the finer things in life." She could hear tiny pebbles falling behind her. Almost like some one who was supposed to be dead was daring to move. "Besides, you're going to have to come up with something to do after we get rid of all of these insects." Without even turning her head, she pointed her left arm behind her and shot out a blast at the rubble that dared to suggest she hadn't done her job. With a satisfied half-grin, she brought her hand back to her newest prized possession. "I think I might start collecting."

"Whatever. Waste your time with that box. I don't really care." At least he was reassured to know that his sister wasn't becoming foolish enough to be distracted by it. He looked at the debris around them one more time. "C'mon, I think we've gotten all of them in this city. Let's go home for the night."

As they took off into the darkening sky, the dark haired boy stopped for a second, turned around, and released one final blow to the destroyed city. The blast briefly illuminated the sky and momentarily fought back the dusk before quickly dying out. Satisfied with a job well done, he cast a passing glance at his sister and flew off into the night.

18 hesitated for a moment before following. The last words of that peculiar little old man echoed in her ears. _There is a legendary warrior in that box, and he will bring about your inescapable destruction._

She looked in the general direction where they had left him to die. "What a stupid old fool," she glanced back down at the ornate box in her hands, "but at least he was interesting." With a turn of her head, she dismissed him and his pointless ramblings and took off after her twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Document

**Notes:** Sorry these chapters are so short. I'm a slow writer. (I like to think of it as meticulous.)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own DBZ or its characters, but I do have a life-sized Trunks wall scroll. I'll stop writing before I give that up, so you better not turn me in! ^_^

**Chapter Two**

  
On a lawn several miles from any city, sat a boy of probably 14 or 15. Most would expect a boy of his age to be enjoying the late summer afternoon to roughhouse with his friends or sit sipping lemonade with a pretty young girl and watch the sun fall beyond the horizon.

But not this young boy, a close look at this particular boy would reveal that he, not unlike so many others his age and in this time, had seen more than those three times his age. A look into his young eyes would reveal a soul that had been scarred almost beyond repair.

Suddenly, this not so young boy jumped up. "Mom!" he yelled into the all but abandoned building behind him, "I'm going out!"

"Trunks!" came the almost frantic reply from the woman inside. She dropped the schematics she had been pouring over and with almost super-human speed burst out the front door and ran to her son. She stopped behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder just before he crouched to take off. "Don't you dare go out and do anything foolish."

She knew that he had heard the news reports about West Town. They had been listening to them all afternoon.

For months, ever since, well, ever since he came home that stormy night all alone, her only son had been almost desperate to find himself in mortal danger once again. Day after day, he had trained for countless hours only to fall into bed, almost unconscious, when night fell and start anew the next morning.

But not today, today had been different. He had stopped some time after lunch and sat on the lawn all afternoon. He stared off into the distance and listened to the news reports until all that was left was static.

Another city had fallen.

"Mom, there has to be something I can do." He looked at her through lavender bangs desperately seeking her assent. "It's what Gohan would have done. He wouldn't have wanted me to just give up!" He was pleading with her now. Pleading for her to understand. Pleading with her to allow him to do this one small thing to help atone for his inability to save his mentor, savior, and best friend.

Sighing, she dropped her head a bit and relented. "Go. Do what you can." She knew that they were probably long gone by now, both the androids and the humans they had mercilessly killed, or they would be by the time he got there.

She really didn't know what he thought he could do at this point, but if he could find something to help heal his broken spirit, then it was worth the risk. Almost. "Just," she paused for a second and looked him in the eye, trying to convey her entire meaning, "be careful." She knew he heard her silent plea for him to come back.

He nodded once and took off in the direction he had been staring all afternoon.

~~~

**More Notes:** Before you get on my case about Trunks not being 14 or 15 in the DBZ Movie, I want to make a couple of things clear about how I'm approaching this story. I think the things that happen in the main timeline could happen in the Mirai Trunks timeline, but they don't have to happen in the same order or the same time. The androids have to have had some impact on the timeline. All I know is that before Gohan dies Trunks is 13 or 14 and does not have a sword and when we see him 3 years later he does have it. So I'm basing this story during those 3 years. If that's a problem, I apologize.


End file.
